camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Heretic
Attributes & Races Abilities & Specialization Tactics PVE RVR Realm Abilities Realm Rank 5 Ability Useful Artifacts Weapon Armor Jewelry *Alvarus' Leggings *Arms of the Winds *Aten's Shield *Band of Stars *Battler *Belt of Oglidarsh *Belt of the Sun *Bracelet of Zo'arkat *Bruiser *Ceremonial Bracers *Cloudsong *Crown of Zahur (Caster) *Cyclop's Eye Shield *Dream Sphere *Eerie Darkness Lightingstone *Egg of Youth *Eternal Plant *Flamedancer's Boots *Flask *Foppish Sleeves *Gem of Lost Memories *Guard of Valor *Healer's Embrace *Jacina's Sash *Kalare's Necklace *Maddening Scalars *Malice Axe *Nailah's Robes (Vest in Midgard) *Night's Shroud Bracelet *Orion's Belt *Ring of Fire *Ring of Unyielding Will *Sceptre of the Meritorious *Scorpion's Tail *Snakecharmer's Weapon *Snatcher *Tablet of Atlantis *Partial Use: *Crocodile Tear Ring *Harpy Feather Cloak *Phoebus' Harp Other Useful Items Weapons Jewelry Mythirian Lore Long ago, Arawn perceived unrest among those who served him. The Inconnu too often ventured to the Deadlands, tempted to disturb the souls that roamed there out of spite. This angered the Lord of the Dead, and in response he created the Heretics. Part internal security force and part inquisitors, the Heretics were feared and respected throughout the ranks of Arawn's minions. Charged with maintaining strict discipline and unquestioning loyalty, the Heretics were empowered by the Lord of the Dead to investigate any reports of corruption, possession or betrayal and carry out the necessary punishment and re-education. In creating the Heretics, Arawn made one mistake. In order to better allow him to carry out his duties, he infused each newly-made Heretic with a fraction of his own power. This had an unintended side effect, which was discovered by one of the high-ranking Heretic Captains named Mal'Azak. During a foray into the Deadlands, Mal'Azak felt his powers grow dramatically. He realized that, like Lord Arawn, he could draw strength from the souls of those who had died. Mal'Azak suspected that if he could rally enough of his fellow Heretics to his cause, he might be able to overthrow Arawn and take his place. The plot was discovered, however, and Arawn, unwilling to risk another insurrection, destroyed the entire Heretic force. When the Crypt of the Inconnu came under attack by a mysterious evil force lurking deep under the ground, Arawn was faced with a dilemma. His forces were already spread thin aiding the realm of Albion against the Drakoran in Avalon, and there is little hope of withstanding a direct assault against the Inconnu citadel without additional aid. Believing he has no other choice, Arawn has decided to bring back the Heretics. This new breed of Heretic, however, will be markedly different than the first. Arawn's new order of Zealots will be fearsome warrior-mages, able to channel their devotion to Arawn into righteous power. At Lord Arawn's command, trainers have been dispatched to Albion, Avalon, and the Crypt of the Inconnu to prepare the next generation of Heretics for battle. Whether this fearsome addition to Arawn's forces will be enough to repel the invading army of Inconnu thralls remains to be seen. Category:Heretic Category:Albion Classes